


You say things with your mouth

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	You say things with your mouth

Josh is shaking. 

Josh is shaking in an alley. 

Josh is shaking in an alley, knees pulled up to his chest. 

Josh is shaking in an alley, knees pulled up to his chest, and he's just called Tyler. 

Josh is shaking in an alley, knees pulled up to his chest, and he's just called Tyler but he can't raise the phone to his ear. 

Josh is shaking in an alley, knees pulled up to his chest, and he's just called Tyler but he can't raise the phone to his ear, can't speak through his hyperventilating. 

It's only a matter of time. 

It's only a matter of time until Tyler shows up. 

It's only a matter of time until Tyler shows up, breathing like he's sprinted a marathon. 

It's only a matter of time until Tyler shows up, breathing like he's sprinted a marathon. He kneels in front of Josh and tries to help. 

Josh is panicking. 

Josh is panicking and Tyler is trying so hard to help him calm down. 

Josh is panicking and Tyler is trying so hard to help him calm down, but Josh doesn't want to breathe. 

Josh doesn't want to exist.


End file.
